dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Amargasaurus
General Statistics *Name: cazaui *Name Meaning: Lizard from La Amarga *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 10 meters (33 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Diplodocoidea --> Dicraeosauridae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Bonaparte, 1991 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 **Compatibility: Tab 2 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 890 **Rock/Paper: 380 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1; Taiwanese New 5th Edition) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Paper-Paper Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 勇壮なる鬣 **English: The Brave Mane **Taiwanese: 勇壯的鬍鬚 *Card Rarity: Silver *Other: Eoraptor can transform into an Amargasaurus. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (竜-08) **2nd Edition (004-竜) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (006-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (006-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition (004-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (004-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (006-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (006-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 4th Edition (005-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (004-竜; Crisis Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (005-竜; Charge Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (002-竜; Paper-Paper Type) **Non-sale South American Egg (EGG-013-竜) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-08) **1st Edition (Dino-08) **4th Edition (006-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (006-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (008-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-08) **Series 2 1st Edition (004-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (006-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (006-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (004-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-08) **1st Edition Extension (龍-08) **3rd Edition (006-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (006-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (008-龍; Attack Type) **New 1st Edition (004-龍; Crisis Type) **New 2nd Edition (006-龍; Crisis Type) **New 3rd Edition (006-龍; Crisis Type) **New 4th Edition (004-龍; Crisis Type) **New 5th Edition (0??-龍; Attack Type) **Non-sale Water Egg AmargaJao.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) AmrgaJap2nd.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Amargasaurus Card 4.png|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) AmargaJap20071st.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Amargasaurus Card 8.png|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) AmargaJap20073rd.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) AmargaJap20074thback.jpg|Back of Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Amargasaurus Card 7.png|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Amargasaurus card.JPG|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Amargasaurus Card 2.gif|Amargasaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Amargasaurus Card 9.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) dino8-b.jpg|Back of Amargasaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Amarga2008.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) AmargaS22nd.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) AmargaS22ndback.jpg|Back of Amargasaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) AmargaS24th.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) AmargaS24thback.jpg|Back of Amargasaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) AmargaTai4th.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) AmargaTai2008.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) AmargaTaiS24th.jpg|Amargasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Nickname: Nessie (English dub) *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team); Spectral Space Pirates *Location: , Scotland *Debut: A Loch Ness Mess **Appeared In: 23, 27, 36 (dream), 63, 68 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Other: Immediately after seeing it, Ursula called Amargasaurus "Nessie" and referred to it as a "she", but this may simply have been her clinging to the wrong assumption that it was the Loch Ness Monster, and therefore the gender may not be accurate to the dinosaur itself. TCG Stats Amargasaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, both players can draw 1 card. Amargasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-016/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 23 anime scene *Other Forms: Alpha Amargasaurus *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw 1 card. Roaring Amargasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-009/100, DKTB-094/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 23 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, draw 1 card. Amargasaurus-Roaring TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Roaring Amargasaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Amargasaurus' card was activated underwater in Loch Ness, Scotland, in A Loch Ness Mess when the Alpha Gang's submarine crashing knocked its Card Capsule loose. When it surfaced, it was briefly mistaken by the Alpha Gang as the legendary sea monster " ", the Loch Ness Monster, which the characters had been there looking for before the card had even activated. It fled from the Ursula-headed "Lady Nessie" disguise for the submarine, so the Alpha Gang launched a battalion of white Alpha Droids at it. Angered to the point of deciding that everything was an enemy, when Chomp tried to help it, Amargasaurus attacked him, too, even as Spiny joined the fight. However, after Spiny was defeated by Paris, Chomp knocked Amargasaurus away and defeated it with Lightning Spear. Its card was claimed by Max. Another Amargasaurus was seen in the Alpha Gang's amusement park Carnival of Chaos, but its control device malfunctioned because it was starving, letting it run loose in the park with the rest of the dinosaurs. The controller was removed by pet-sized Chomp, turning it back into a card, which was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and never seen again. A herd of Amargasaurus were seen in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Amargasaurus was seen on the Space Pirates' ship in Two Shoguns Are Better Than One. It was released by Dr. Drake in Desert Heat to distract the Gel Jarks when the D-Teams' kidnapped parents tried making their escape, made extra frantic by seeing Dr. Drake's giant needle and being told it was time for its shots. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Amargasaurus as it only appeared halfway through its episode, but it seems to be one of the more aggressive dinosaurs in the anime, though only in response to being angered, as its first instinct was to try and leave the scene. This temper led it to fighting every other dinosaur, not heeding what any of them were doing to protect it or fight each other, forcing the D-Team to defeat it themselves. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 首に２れつにならんだ長いトゲを持つ草食恐竜だ。このトゲは首の骨がのびたものだ。 **English: A herbivore with two rows of long spines along its neck. These spines are extensions of its neck bones. **Taiwanese: 在脖子的部分有著兩列長刺的草食恐龍，這個刺是脖子部分的骨頭變長之後的東西。 *It is the first Silver rarity Water Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Spinosaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Megaraptor, Giganotosaurus, Patagosaurus, and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale South American Egg card. *One of Amargasaurus' arcade cards (07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd) featured two flying Tapejara in the background, a rare feature of another species in arcade art. *Amargasaurus has a slightly altered version of the English dub roar used for many other sauropods: Saltasaurus, Seismosaurus, and Shunosaurus. Gallery Amargasaurus 2.jpg|"Amargasaurus in the Mist" amarga.PNG|Amargasaurus in the Space Pirates' ship Amarga nagoya.gif|Amargasaurus in NagoyaTV image6.jpg|Clean artwork for the Amargasaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Amargasaurus skeleton.jpg|Amargasaurus skeleton Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang